


Lenny's Baby

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Len takes good care of his baby boy.





	Lenny's Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Scenario entirely from Red, I just put meat on the bones.

Len tuned into Shark Week to watch his favorite seafaring creatures hunting for food.  His attention was squarely on the TV until he heard a squeaky yawn followed by socked feet padding into the room.  He turned his head and got an eyeful of Barry in Len’s gray sweater.  This particular sweater was already large on Len, but on Barry’s slim frame, it ended mid-thigh—bare thighs.

Another thing dwarfing Barry was Mister McSnurtle: an oversized stuffed turtle Len had won for him at a fair in Keystone.  Barry could practically use it as a weighted blanket.  Barry had one of those too.  Only the best for his boy.

Barry was apparently still sleepy going by the way he dropped Mister McSnurtle and curled up in Len’s lap.  Len squeezed Barry’s ass before petting him slowly and soothingly over his lower back and thigh.

The sweater rode up to reveal Barry’s cock cage.  A hyperactive refractory period plus hypersensitive skin got old fast.  The cage gave him his concentration back.

Barry nuzzled Len’s neck, “Da’y, wa’ my paci...”

Smiling, Len helped him down between his legs and undid his fly.  Barry sucked just Len’s head at first, then Len let him take more once he was satisfied Barry wouldn’t choke himself.  Impatient, impulsive babies needed extra care and attention so they didn’t hurt themselves.

Barry’s suckling slowed to a stop as his eyes slipped shut.  Len’s thigh became his pillow.  Len petted his hair to draw him further into sleep.  Barry kept Len’s cock warm throughout the spine-chilling documentary.

“Sleepy baby...” Len smiled, lifting him into his arms once the show ended. “Should’ve stayed in bed.”

Len tucked him with Mister McSnurtle, then settled in to hold him while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
